Episode 604 The Grandfather Paradox
by shannyfish
Summary: Takes place AFTER Epispde 603 Major Davis' Audition...A young girl and a Samantha Carter from the future come thru the gate and Majors Carter and Davis have been left behind...
1. Lost Team Members

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
Author's Note: This takes place in Season six, but it takes place.hmmm.how do I put this.this can be after "Major Paul Davis' Audition," Daniel's ascended.Jonas is dead : ).and there's a hole in SG-1.  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Lost Team Members  
  
  
  
SGC  
  
General Hammond was talking to Sergeant Davis in the control room about what SG Teams were due back and when, when all of the sudden the alarms sounded alerting everyone that there was an unscheduled off world activation. Davis turned to his computer as the iris was engaged. "It's SG-1!" he announced.  
  
"Open the Iris!" Hammond ordered.  
  
Davis opened the Iris just as Colonel O'Neill stepped through shooting with Teal'c right beside him. O'Neill turned to the control room, his forehead was bleeding, "close the iris!" he yelled and Davis complied. The Iris was closed.  
  
"Medical Team to the Embarkation Room!" Davis ordered.  
  
O'Neill and Teal'c sat down at the end of the ramp. They were both injured. Hammond came into the embarkation room just as the medical team entered. "What happened?!" Hammond asked shocked that there was only half of SG-1 before him. "Where's Majors Carter and Davis?"  
  
"We left them behind," Teal'c reported flatly.  
  
"There was too many of them! We couldn't get to them." O'Neill said his voice trailing off and Doctor Janet Frasier approached him to inspect his wounds.  
  
"Debriefing as soon as Doctor Frasier's checked you both out," Hammond said and then left the embarkation room.  
  
  
  
Briefing Room - SGC  
  
"What happened, Colonel?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"General, we NEED to go back NOW," Colonel O'Neill told him upset.  
  
"Colonel, you've told me that THREE times already!"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, we MUST wait," Teal'c interrupted.  
  
"But they could already be." Jack was interrupted by the SGC's alarms going off and Sergeant Davis announcing an unscheduled offworld activation. O'Neill and Teal'c immediately bolted out of the briefing room with Hammond right behind them.  
  
  
  
Control Room  
  
"Is there a signal?" Colonel O'Neill demanded.  
  
"Not yet," Sergeant Davis answered.  
  
"What's going on?" Hammond asked finally catching up with O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
"Unscheduled offworld activation, sir," Walter reported.  
  
"IDC?"  
  
"Not yet, sir."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Sir! There's an IDC!"  
  
"What code?"  
  
"SG-1's code that you locked out, sir."  
  
"Open the iris, but close the blast doors and have teams standing by."  
  
"Yes, sir." The blast doors started lowering, but stopped when the base's power went out. The wormhole was still activated. The power cuplings on the gate blew sending sparks all around the embarkation room. The wormhole destabilized and then stabilized. Through the gate walked a woman with a child. The wormhole disengaged leaving the base pitch black. The child screamed, but seconds later the power came back on revealing to everyone in the control room Samantha Carter with slightly curly longer hair and a small girl. The teams entered the embarkation room aiming at Carter and the child. The child clutched onto Carter and Carter put her hands up demanding what was going on. Hammond walked into the embarkation room.  
  
"Stand down," Hammond ordered. He noticed that Sam Carter had longer hair than before she had left and civilian clothes. "Major?"  
  
"General? What's going on?" Samantha Carter asked confused.  
  
The little girl had been hiding behind Sam when Hammond had ordered the teams to stand down. She smiled, "Grandpa George!" she exclaimed running with her arms open and hugging him.  
  
"Do I know you?" Hammond asked the small girl. She looked like she was about six or seven. She had short blonde hair with bangs and her hair was half up in a pony tail. She also had big bright blue eyes he had seen before. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that had pink, purple, and light blue horizontal stripes on it. She was also wearing light blue overalls and white shoes.  
  
"Don't be silly Grandpa!" the little girl said. "It's me! Isabel!"  
  
"General, what's going on?" Sam asked again.  
  
"I want to know the same thing, Major."  
  
"Sir, you haven't called me Major for eight years now," Sam said confused.  
  
"Carter, what the HELL is going on? What's with the hair? Clothes? Little girl? And where's Major Davis?" Colonel O'Neill asked quickly as he and Teal'c joined General Hammond.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed covering her mouth sitting down on the ramp. She looked up at Jack, Teal'c, and Hammond and then over at Isabel. "Izzy, come here," she said.  
  
Isabel turned around and looked at Teal'c and Jack. "Hello Uncle Teal'c!" Isabel said brightly.  
  
"Isabel Tamberlyn!" Sam said and the little girl turned around.  
  
"Yes, yes," Isabel said walking into Sam's arms.  
  
"Carter?" Jack asked again obviously as confused as she was.  
  
"Ja..ack? No! It can't be!" Sam said and then held Isabel closer to her and closed her eyes.  
  
"Major?" Hammond asked.  
  
Isabel popped her head up, "who's a Major?"  
  
"Samantha Carter is," Teal'c answered.  
  
"Really?!" Isabel said happily and then turned back to Sam, who was now crying. "Mommy, why are you crying? AND why does Grandpa George think you're a Major?"  
  
"Colonel, let's get a medical team in here," General Hammond suggested. Jack nodded, and then walked over to the phone and called for a medical team.  
  
  
  
Infirmary  
  
"What's wrong with her, Doc?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"She seems to be in shock," Doctor Janet Frasier said, "she keeps wanting to know the date and the last mission SG-1 went on."  
  
"And what did you tell her?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I told her that she'd have to ask you, sir."  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And the girl?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"She won't leave Sam, and Sam won't let her go! She keeps calling me Aunt Janet?"  
  
"We can see her now?"  
  
"Yes, just don't upset her."  
  
"Of course," Hammond said. Teal'c, Jack, and General Hammond entered the curtained off area that Sam and Isabel were in. Sam was laying on the bed holding Isabel in her arms. She had a sad far off look. "So, since you say that you're no longer a Major. What CAN I call you?"  
  
His voice was gently, and he obviously didn't want to upset her further. "I don't know.Doctor? Sam? I really don't care either way."  
  
"Okay, Sam, can you please tell mw what's going on?"  
  
"If you tell me the date, sir."  
  
"The date? Why's it's November eleventh!"  
  
"Year?"  
  
"2002, Sam."  
  
"2002?! No, it's not!" Isabel told them.  
  
"Izzy," Sam said calmly.  
  
"The grandfather paradox!" Isabel exclaimed and shut her mouth.  
  
"Time travel?" Jack asked catching on.  
  
"You know we can't say anything about our future, remember when we were sent back in time?" Sam asked looking at Jack.  
  
"Yep, Teal'c had hair." Jack said flatly.  
  
Sam smiled, "yes, so you remember?"  
  
"Yep. There's not a note, is there?" Jack asked looking at Hammond.  
  
"Not that I know of," he told Jack.  
  
"Mommy, if this is the past, then where are you?" Isabel asked curiously.  
  
"Ummm.I don't remember," Sam told Isabel.  
  
"I had to leave you and Major Davis behind.there was too many of them.and." Jack was looking down at the floor.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Because you're here?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Your past self is with Uncle Paul?" Isabel asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And who are you?" Isabel asked turning to Jack.  
  
"Me? You don't know me from the future?"  
  
"No," Isabel said and then turned to Sam. "Mommy?"  
  
"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, honey, he leads SG-1 in this time," Sam explained.  
  
"So, why don't I know him?"  
  
"Honey." Sam started.  
  
"I'm probably retired! Fishing somewhere." Jack interrupted, "because how old are you?"  
  
"Six," Isabel said.  
  
"See, I'd HAVE to be retired by now.well in your time anyways."  
  
"Oh.then, why don't we visit Colonel Jack, mom?"  
  
"Honey, can we talk about this later?" Sam asked.  
  
"Mommy, why don't you tell me? Please?" Isabel asked wanting to know badly.  
  
"Not now.later."  
  
"Later, that's not fair! You're not going to tell me!" Isabel said getting upset.  
  
"Isabel."  
  
"No! You.I hate you!" Isabel yelled at Sam and then ran off.  
  
"Isabel!" Sam said and then started to cry. Jack turned to see that she had sat up and pulled her knees in. "I'll go get her." 


	2. Isabel's Father

Chapter 2 - Isabel's Father  
  
Corridor Outside the Infirmary - SGC  
  
Jack found Isabel standing in the corridor outside the infirmary with her arms crossed just looking at the wall. "What's wrong?" Jack asked.  
  
"She's not being fair!" Isabel told him upset.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She's always says she'll tell me stuff and then she never does! She won't even tell me who my father is or even what he's like! She tells me nothing!"  
  
"Have you TOLD her that you WANT to know?"  
  
"She says I'm TOO young."  
  
"Maybe you are or maybe you should try telling her that keeping secrets from you upsets you."  
  
"You think that will work?" Isabel asked turning around to face Jack.  
  
"Maybe, but I also think that you should apologize to your mom."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she loves you, she's obviously done a good job raising you, AND right now she's very confused.I mean you two are six years in your past."  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Eight years?" Jack asked calculating how old he would be in eight years and then made a face. "Besides.don't you think hate is a bit harsh.I mean I think it's against the law or something to hate your mother.especially YOUR mother."  
  
Isabel nodded, "okay, I think I'm ready to go back in now."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
  
  
Infirmary - SGC  
  
Isabel and Jack walked back into the infirmary and over to Sam's bed. Isabel had her hands behind her back and her head down. Isabel took a breath and then looked up at her mother. She had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy from it. "Mom, I'm sorry. I really don't hate you.I was just really upset. But.I don't think I'm TOO young to know about my dad and I think it's unfair to you to keep it a secret. From me.and I know you haven't told Grandpa Jacob, yet," Isabel said what she needed to say and how she hoped that her mother would at least think about telling her about her father.  
  
Sam closed her eyes, and wiped away her tears. She opened her eyes and looked at Isabel. "The reason I haven't told you about your father is because its too painful to remember."  
  
"Why?" Isabel asked and then thought about it for a minute. "Because he's dead?"  
  
"Yes, that's part of it."  
  
"Is he alive here?" Isabel asked as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek and sadness clouded her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling its me?" Jack mumbled.  
  
Sam smiled and opened her eyes, "because it seems that in all other alternate universes we're together?"  
  
"Oh yeah.that's why."  
  
"So, Colonel Jack is my dad?" Isabel asked confused looking from Jack to her mother.  
  
"Yes, Isabel." Sam told her small daughter.  
  
"What happened to Daddy in our time?"  
  
"Izzy, the Grandfather Paradox."  
  
"But we've already messed up the timeline!"  
  
"Isabel."  
  
"NO! We've already messed it up! And now I might not exist so why not tell me?" Isabel asked upset, she looked so innocent.  
  
Sam looked over at the others and finally at Jack. "She's right," Jack told her. "She obviously takes after you."  
  
"So, you can tell me know?" Isabel asked turning to Sam.  
  
"I.I.guess so." Sam said hesitantly. "Isabel.when I had you I was on another planet. I didn't know I was pregnant.I had quit the Air Force a year before and had stayed on at the SGC as a Doctor."  
  
"You WERE in the Air Force!" Isabel exclaimed.  
  
Sam smiled. "Yes, I was. But Daddy and I.well its against the rules for us to.well basically date or anything if we're both in the Air Force."  
  
"So, you quit so you and Daddy could be together?"  
  
"Exactly. Well we went on a mission like Uncle Paul tells you about.and like I said I didn't know that I was pregnant or I wouldn't have gone through the stargate. I don't remember what exactly happened.but what I know is that your daddy and I were engaged to be married eleven months later.there were hostiles."  
  
"Jaffa?"  
  
"Ummm I don't exactly remember, but they had staff weapons and we were trying to get back to the stargate.and I was shot in the leg.I fell and hit my head on a rock and was knocked out. I was in a coma for almost ten and a half months.and when I woke up the natives had delivered you and I was almost all better. I stayed there for another two weeks to finish healing and then returned to Earth with you. Luckily the natives hadn't thrown my gear away or else it would have been quite a while till we got home."  
  
"What happened when we got home?" Isabel asked noticing that her mom was getting a far off look.  
  
"Everyone was happy to see me.and you.but then I found out that Daddy had died."  
  
"How?" Isabel and Jack asked together.  
  
"General Hammond said that SG-1 had been on a mission and.and.that Daddy was shot repeatedly with a staff weapon while making sure that the rest of the team got through the stargate." Sam told Isabel as her eyes started to well up. "The day we returned would have been the day that we got married and your Daddy died the day before we got home."  
  
"So, he never knew about me?" Isabel asked curiously.  
  
"No.no he didn't."  
  
"Why didn't I catch your pregnancy?" Janet asked.  
  
"I don't know.neither did you.some kind of glitch or something.you thought it was possible that since I wasn't that far along at all when I left it didn't show up."  
  
"Mommy, why was I named Isabel?" Isabel asked.  
  
"What?" Sam asked confused and upset.  
  
"Did you name me Isabel for a reason? I mean, Daddy didn't know about me.so he couldn't have named me."  
  
"I was in a coma when you were born.so the natives of the planet named you. They named you Isabel because it means consecrated to god.and they said that you were an angel brought to them by Saint Isabel, so that's why they named you Isabel."  
  
"So, you didn't name me at all?"  
  
"No.well I added your middle name."  
  
"Tamberlyn?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Yes, I named you Isabel Tamberlyn after a Tok'ra that made it possible for Grandpa Jacob to come and see you when I came back."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I thought that it fit."  
  
"Why is my last name Carter? Shouldn't it be like Daddy's?"  
  
"Yeah," Jack interrupted.  
  
"The reason why I made sure you were named Carter is because I didn't want the NID or the Pentagon to know that you were our child.Aunt Janet even changed the records to say that I adopted you when you were a baby.that way they couldn't come after you."  
  
"Smart.but what else can I expect from you Carter."  
  
"Well, it hasn't been all me.General Hammond, Janet, Teal'c, Paul, and Dad have been there for me.for us."  
  
"So, Major Davis does stick around for a while?"  
  
"He's been the closest person to a father in Isabel's life."  
  
"Well, then he's very lucky and I'm very happy to know that you and Isabel are taken care of."  
  
"Hey, Isabel.why don't you and I walk to the commissary.get some cake or something and we'll let Grandpa George and Aunt Janet talk with Mom," Jack suggested and General Hammond smiled.  
  
Isabel looked over at her mom, "Mom?"  
  
"It's okay, but try to get something that's not all sugar," Sam told her daughter.  
  
"Yes, Mom," Isabel said as Jack held out his hand to Isabel and she took it. And she and Colonel O'Neill left the infirmary.  
  
  
  
Some Random Corridor in the SGC  
  
"So, Isabel.or should I call you Izzy?" Jack asked as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"Either."  
  
"Well does anyone other than your mom call you Izzy?"  
  
"Mom, Grandpa Jacob, and Uncle Paul," Isabel answered. "Mommy said that Uncle Paul is like my dad."  
  
"Yeah, she did."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Having two dad."  
  
"Well, since you DIDN'T know about me and I'm not even alive in your time, so it's good that you have some sort of dad.and Major Davis.or Uncle Paul.he's a good man, Izzy."  
  
"That's all Mom ever told me about you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you were a good man."  
  
"I try.so, do you have a dog?"  
  
"No, the only dog I have is a stuffed purple dog."  
  
"Purple dog.that's my favorite kind of people," Jack told Isabel and she began to laugh. "No dog?"  
  
"No, no dog."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we can't have a dog, we travel too much."  
  
"Travel?"  
  
"Back and forth from the SGC. I mean we're at the SGC most of the time."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Grandpa George wouldn't like it if we had a dog running through the SGC."  
  
"So, General Hammond's still in command of the SGC in eight years?"  
  
"Yeah, he's going to retire soon."  
  
"I see.I've been retired twice already.I think."  
  
Isabel frowned. She was thinking about how he never knew about her.well her dad in seven years. "Dad."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you mad because Mommy lets people think I'm adopted and that I go by her last name and not yours?"  
  
"No!" Jack told her surprised that she had asked. "I could never be mad at you or your mom.at least not for very long. Your mom lets people think you're adopted for your own safety. And Isabel Tamberlyn Carter I think sounds better than Isabel Tamberlyn O'Neill."  
  
"Oh.ok," Isabel said. "Dad, Mom never tells me anything so I never asked her something about you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do I have any siblings?"  
  
"Ummm.you had."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Long before you where born.from my first wife."  
  
"How many times have you been married?" Isabel asked curiously.  
  
"Only the one and almost to your mom it seems."  
  
"Oh...so tell me about him or her.please?"  
  
"His name was Charlie.you would have liked him.he would have been a great older brother to you."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He died.because of an accident."  
  
"Car accident?"  
  
Jack's eyes started to tear up, "no.he was playing with my gun and he accidentally shot himself."  
  
"Oh.sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay," Jack said picking up Isabel and carrying her. "Charlie's probably looking out for you."  
  
"And Uncle Daniel?"  
  
"Yeah.Daniel too."  
  
"And you Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, when you go home.I will be definitely watching out for my little girl." 


	3. Daniel

Chapter 3 - Daniel  
  
  
The Next Day…  
Jack's Office - SGC  
  
Sam was in Jack's office, he had wanted to talk to her about Isabel, and since everyone on the base was doing double takes when they saw Sam. So, Sam and Jack were just sitting around in his office. It had been five minutes and neither of them had said a word, Sam smiled and looked up at Jack who was fiddling with stuff on his desk. "So, this is weird…" Samantha Carter said aloud.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Colonel O'Neill said.  
  
"So, you talked to Isabel yesterday…"  
  
"Yeah…why?"  
  
"She just seemed…I don't know…happier I guess, what'd you say?"  
  
"I told her it was okay that she has Davis…and that I'll always be watching over her."  
  
Sam smiled, "Jack, this might sound weird, but I need to ask…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did she say anything about Daniel?" Sam asked as her smile disappeared.  
  
"Yeah, she wanted to know if he'd be watching over her like me…and Charlie - I told her about Charlie…"  
  
"She should know."  
  
"Why'd you want to know about Daniel?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
"I NEVER told Izzy about Daniel…just one day she started talking to me about Daniel…things that she couldn't possibly know! God, it scared me! And Dad says that she's talked to him about Daniel too. I don't know how she knows about Daniel, and it scares me, Jack…I mean I don't have you around…"  
  
"I know…I'll ask her about Danny if you like," Jack offered noticing that Sam looked distressed.  
  
"Really?" Sam asked looking like she was going to cry.  
  
"Yeah…where is she anyway?"  
  
"Ummm Janet said that some of Isabel's test results were messed up in the lab or something…"  
  
"So, how are you two going to get home?"   
  
"I suppose the same way we got here," Sam told him. "Through the Stargate."  
  
"Don't you need a solar flare or something?" Jack asked remembering when SG-1 had been accidentally thrown back in time to 1969.   
  
Sam smiled and nodded, "yeah…I don't know what we'll do about that though…but I'm afraid for Isabel…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Remember when the Doctor Carter from the other universe with Kawalsky?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that I'll be affected like she was because the Sam Carter from THIS time…well you know what happens when there's two of one person in one time and dimension!"  
  
"Yeah," Jack told her dropping his head in his hands. "Yeah I remember…"  
  
"I don't want to frighten Isabel!"  
  
"That's not going to happen…"  
  
"What if it does?! What will happen to her if I die?"  
  
"You're not going to die, and if you do we'll find some way to send her back to her time, I promise, Sam. I won't let anything happen to her, she's my daughter, too!" Jack told her taking her hand and squeezing it.  
  
Sam's eyes were tearing up and she tried to smile, "thank you!"  
  
  
  
  
An hour later…  
Infirmary - SGC  
  
Sam and Jack had been summoned to the infirmary by Doctor Frasier, all she would say is that it concerned Isabel's test results. Sam was holding Isabel and sitting on the bed. Jack was sitting in a chair next to the bed while Janet just stood in front of them with her arms crossed. "Janet?" Sam asked getting concerned by Janet's worried look.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me, Aunt Janet?" Isabel asked.  
  
Janet closed her eyes and then reopened them quickly, "I'm afraid there is honey…" Janet set the medical file down and turned to the x-rays that were on a mounted light box and turned it on. "I'm afraid that Isabel's systems are starting to slowly shut themselves down."  
  
"What?!" Sam asked almost yelling.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked just as concerned.  
  
"She was fine! She seems fine!"  
  
"But…she isn't…and it seems to be the naquadah in her blood, Sam," Janet told her.  
  
"So," Sam said starting to cry, she held Isabel closer. "It's my fault?" Sam asked as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Sam…"  
  
"NO! It is, isn't it?"   
  
"Sam, calm down, everything's going to be alright," Jack told her moving to the bed and putting his arm around her.  
  
Isabel looked up at Sam and Jack, "am I going to die?" she asked them innocently, but it only made Sam cry harder.  
  
"No, baby girl, you're not…" Jack told Isabel trying to smile. "You know why?"  
  
Isabel shook her head. "No, why, Daddy?"  
  
"Because I bet you're as smart as your mom, and the SGC…the world…no no…the universe…s need another Carter!" Jack told Isabel. He smiled, she had the same eyes as her mother. "Did she ever tell you when she had to go help the Asguard because they needed a stupid idea and she volunteered?"  
  
Isabel's eyes lit up, "no she never told me! Will you tell me?"  
  
Jack looked over at Sam, "didn't you tell our daughter ANYTHING?"  
  
Sam smiled and then laughed a bit, "not EVERYTHING!"  
  
"Grandpa Jacob tells me somethings," Isabel told her dad hoping to help.  
  
"So…we were at the SGC and the Asguard needed a stupid idea since ya know we humans are inferior…anyways they needed something to help them save them from the replicators…and so your mom was like I'll go! And I mean…ya know I would be a much better for stupid…"  
  
"I doubt it," Isabel said.  
  
"Anyways…so she went with the Asguard…"  
  
  
  
  
An Hour Later…  
Infirmary - SGC  
  
Jack had told Isabel several stories about SG-1, and after Sam and Janet had gone off to talk Jack decided he'd ask her about Daniel. "So, Izzy, your mom tells me that you know about Daniel and you shouldn't…"  
  
Isabel looked down, "I guess…"  
  
"Izzy, where did you hear about Daniel?"  
  
"I saw him."  
  
"You SAW Daniel?" Jack asked a bit shocked and Isabel just nodded. "When? Where? What'd he say?"  
  
"The first time I saw him was like a few months ago…I saw him in the SGC, ummm when we were in the infirmary one day. Mommy went with Aunt Janet and they asked me to stay put…so I did…and he just said he was a friend of my mommy and daddy's and he knew who I was…I told me that he was part of SG-1 and that he had ascended…"  
  
"You know that your mom's pretty freaked out, Izzy."  
  
"I know, I didn't mean to…but she doesn't tell me anything…" Isabel told her dad.  
  
"Well, I don't think Daniel would want you to scare your mom."  
  
"You're right…"  
  
"SO, next time you see Daniel you talk to him ONLY when you're alone…and don't talk to your mom about him…and…tell him I say hi, okay?"  
  
Isabel smiled and hugged her dad, "I can do that."  
  
"I know you can."  
  
"Dad?" Isabel asked and looked up at her dad.  
  
"Yeah Izzy?"  
  
"Mom, was upset and so was Aunt Janet…am I going to die? You can tell me!"  
  
"You're going to be fine," he told her hugging her more.  
  
  
  
  
Later that Day…  
Infirmary - SGC  
  
Doctor Frasier had requested that Isabel spend the night in the infirmary, and Isabel had requested that her parents treat her like a big girl and let her spend her night in the infirmary alone. So, Sam and Jack had left as soon as she left. Isabel woke up, she had heard something…she sat up to see Daniel sitting on the edge of her bed. "Hi Isabel," Daniel greeted smiling.  
  
Isabel looked around the darkened infirmary, "Daddy said that I should only talk to you when no one's around, not tell mommy when I talk to you, and Daddy says hi!"  
  
Daniel smiled, "well your dad is right about the first two and tell him I say hi next time you see him."  
  
Isabel smiled, "Okay!…Daniel, what are you doing here?"  
  
"With you?"  
  
"Yes, you're suppose to be dead…now and then."  
  
"No, I've just...ascended…remember?" Daniel asked hoping that she remembered.  
  
"I know! I remember…but then why does Mommy say that you're dead?"  
  
"It's an easier way for her to deal with it…"  
  
"Oh…Daniel?"  
  
"Yes, Isabel?"  
  
"Am I going to ascend, too?"  
  
Daniel smiled, she was as bright as her mother. "Are you ready to ascend?"  
  
"How do I know?" Isabel asked intrigued with the question.  
  
"Are you ready to leave everyone and everything you love behind?"  
  
Isabel frowned, "no."  
  
"Then it's not yet your time…"  
  
"Then will I just die?"  
  
"You will neither die nor ascend…"  
  
"REALLY?!" Isabel asked excited. "I'm going to be okay, then?"  
  
Daniel smiled, "your parents need you too much!"  
  
"But I don't have a dad in my time…"  
  
"You have someone who's pretty close."  
  
"Uncle Paul?"  
  
Daniel nodded, "he'll take good care of you and your mother, Isabel. He'll help make both of your lives happier."  
  
"Can I tell my mom that I'll be okay?"  
  
"Yes, but not that I told you."  
  
"I remember," Isabel told him smiling.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you always be with me?"  
  
"Always Isabel…"  
  
"Even when I'm older?"  
  
"Even when you're married and have kids of your own."  
  
Isabel smiled and laid back down in bed, "goodnight Daniel…I'll see you later…" Isabel closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Daniel kissed her forehead, "goodnight Isabel Tamberlyn…" and with that Daniel disappeared. 


	4. Everything's Going to be Okay

Stargate SG-1 "The Grandfather Paradox" Chapter 4 - Everything's Going to be Okay.  
  
  
  
The Next Day.  
  
Infirmary - SGC  
  
Sam and Jack entered the infirmary and immediately went over to Isabel who was sitting on top of the bed. "Hey, how ya feeling?" Jack asked Isabel.  
  
"I'm fine," Isabel told her dad and then turned to her mom, "I WILL be."  
  
Sam tried to smile, "I know, honey."  
  
"Mom, can I talk to Dad real quick, please?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sam said a bit surprised. "I have to go talk to Janet anyways." Sam got up and headed off to find Janet.  
  
"So, what's up?" Jack asked curious.  
  
"Daniel came to see my last night."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And I did like you said.Daniel says hi. He also told me that I was going to be okay.that it wasn't my time to leave yet."  
  
Jack smiled, "good."  
  
"But I can't tell Mom he said so, that's why I just said that I'll be fine."  
  
"Good thinking Izzy."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"For being my dad."  
  
"Hey! I should be the one thanking you for being my daughter! One that I might have never known I had!"  
  
Isabel smiled, "I love you."  
  
Jack hugged her and kissed her head, "I love you too." He pulled away and looked down at Isabel. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jack walked off to find Sam, who was talking to Janet. Jack noticed right away that Sam was crying. "What's going on?"  
  
"I think there's a possibility of saving Isabel." Janet told him.  
  
"She could die, Jack!" Sam said crying and Jack pulled her into his arms.  
  
"There's a 1% chance that it will work. I'm sorry."  
  
"We'll do it," Jack told Janet.  
  
"But." Sam started to say looking up at Jack.  
  
"She's going to be fine, Sam."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because Isabel told me she would be.and Daniel told her."  
  
"Daniel?" Sam and Janet asked confused at the same time.  
  
"Just relax, Sam. So you might think it's weird, but maybe it's a good thing."  
  
"What'd Daniel say?" Sam asked holding her breath.  
  
"That she was going to be okay and that it wasn't her time yet."  
  
Sam exhaled, "really?"  
  
"That's what Isabel told me. Come on, Daniel and you are always right about everything! So, Daniel's gotta be right about Isabel, right?"  
  
"Yeah.I guess."  
  
"So?" Janet asked.  
  
"We'll do it," Sam said trying to wipe tears away.  
  
"Okay, then we'll start in two hours."  
  
"Thank you Janet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Two Hours Later. O.R. Observation Room - SGC  
  
Sam was sitting, watching as they finished prepping Isabel for the surgery. She had been crying for almost the entire two hours. Jack walked in, he stopped when he noticed how distressed Sam was. "Hey." Jack said sitting down next to Sam.  
  
"Hi," Sam said still sobbing.  
  
"She's going to be fine, Sam," Jack told her putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Jack, if I lose her too.I.I.I don't know what I'll do!"  
  
"Sam," Jack said taking Sam's chin and then tilting her head up so they were eye to eye. "Listen to me. Isabel is going to be fine. You're not going to lose her."  
  
Sam smiled as best she could. "Will you stay with me while Janet does the surgery?"  
  
Jack moved his hand away from Sam's chin, "yeah.I'll stay as long as you like."  
  
"What about me.well my past self and Paul?"  
  
"Hammond won't let us go until it's clear.and so far it's a no go."  
  
"But you WILL go back?"  
  
"Sam, we don't leave our people behind.well.we don't leave them behind for long anyways."  
  
Sam smiled, "Jack, it's not your fault.Paul and I knew you would come back for us.that it was only a matter of time."  
  
They looked down to see that Janet and some other doctors had entered and were about to start the surgery. Soon they began. The surgery took about an hour. They had to remove a buildup of naquadah in Isabel's kidneys and then make sure that she was given more blood to hopefully keep the naquadah from getting too much of a concentration. Isabel was transferred back to the infirmary and put on saline, nutrients, blood, and medication that would help keep the naquadah from building up.  
  
  
  
  
  
An Hour Later. Infirmary - SGC  
  
Sam and Jack were sitting next to Isabel's bed in the infirmary when she woke up. Isabel slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw that her parents were there. "Hi," Isabel said weakly.  
  
"Hey there!" Jack said trying to sound cheery.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Sam asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine!" Isabel said. "Okay, so my stomach hurts a bit, but that's it."  
  
Janet walked up with a smile, "hey there, how's my littlest patient feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine, really."  
  
"Stomach hurts a bit?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, well that'll go away. It's just a result of the surgery. You'll be out of here in a few days."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Two, maybe three.I need to let your medications go through your system so you'll be okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You can have visitors though, and I've arranged for a laptop to be brought up that has a DVD player and some DVDs so you can watch some movies too."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah," Janet said smiling more.  
  
"Hey, why don't I get that when I get stuck here?!" Jack complained.  
  
"Because, Isabel is our VERY SPECIAL patient."  
  
"Well, then while you're getting better, I'm going to work on a way to get us both home," Sam told her daughter.  
  
"You look like you need a nap, Mom," Isabel said.  
  
"She's right, Sam, you should really get some sleep," Jack agreed.  
  
"Just a nap," Sam told them.  
  
"I'll be fine in here without parent supervision, I promise," Isabel told her parents and they smiled.  
  
"Okay, but if there's any."  
  
"Sam, I'll call you," Janet said. "I'll keep an eye on her don't worry."  
  
"Thanks Janet," Sam said as she and Jack left the infirmary.  
  
  
  
  
  
Much Later that Day. Infirmary - SGC  
  
Isabel was sitting in her bed watching a DVD with Major Ferretti and Captain Grant sitting on either side of her watching it with her when Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Carter walked in. "Ferretti what are you doing?!" Jack asked.  
  
"Ummm watching Harry Potter with your daughter?" Ferretti answered.  
  
"Are you okay, Isabel? You're suppose to be resting!" Sam told her daughter.  
  
Doctor Frasier walked up behind them, "they're fine!"  
  
"You're interrupting the movie!" Isabel scolded her parents.  
  
"How is she?" Sam immediately asked.  
  
"She's fine, really," Janet told them. "And she's fine with visitors. She's actually helping me out by keeping an eye on these two."  
  
"It's not like we're giving you a hard time, Doc!" Captain Grant said.  
  
"Nope," Ferretti agreed.  
  
"Well no more than any other SG Team member," Janet told them. "I'm starting to worry though."  
  
"About?" Jack asked.  
  
"Remember when Doctor Carter was here with Major Kawalsky? Doctor Carter's reaction to being here where there's two Carters."  
  
"Yeah.what will that do to Isabel?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but the fact that they haven't happened yet is starting to worry me."  
  
"You're saying that Sam's dead? Our Sam?"  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"General Hammond won't send out any teams after them yet."  
  
"They're fine, believe me.I was there," Sam told them. "But we do need to be getting home.if I can figure out how to do that."  
  
"You'll figure it out," Jack told her.  
  
"It helps to know that Isabel is okay."  
  
"Well, then I'll let you go off and figure a way to get yourself and Isabel back to your time," Janet said and then walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three Days Later. Embarkation Room - SGC  
  
Doctor Samantha Carter and Isabel Tamberlyn Carter stood in the embarkation room as Sergeant Davis dialed the coordinates to the world that Carter and Davis had been left behind on. They had purposefully overpowered the gate to hopefully get the same effect as when they had been accidentally thrown back to 1969. The gate powered up and the wormhole was established, they turned and smiled up at Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond who were in the control room. Sam took Isabel's hand and started through the gate after sending the IDC. 


	5. Going Back for Those We Left Behind

Chapter 5 - Going Back for Those We Left Behind.  
  
2010 Embarkation Room - SGC  
  
Sam Carter and Isabel Carter stepped through the stargate in their time into their SGC and smiled. General Hammond and Jacob Carter were waiting at the bottom of the ramp. "Where have you two been?!" Jacob Carter asked worried.  
  
"How long have we been gone?" Sam asked interested.  
  
"How long have you been gone? You mean you don't even know?" Sam shook her head. "You've been gone for well over a week!"  
  
"If Jacob hadn't called to talk to you when you were scheduled to be back we would have just thought that you two were staying with him longer than planned," Hammond spoke up.  
  
"We were in the past," Sam told them.  
  
"The past?" Jacob asked with disbelief.  
  
"Yep, and I met my dad!" Isabel said happily.  
  
"Dad?" Jacob asked looking from Isabel to Sam.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it Dad," Sam told her father. "The point is that we're both okay and that we're home."  
  
"She's right Jacob," Hammond said.  
  
"So, you know you're grounded, right?" Jacob joked.  
  
Sam hugged her father, "I've missed you Dad."  
  
"I've missed you too, Sam."  
  
"Sam! Isabel!" came the worried yet excited voice of Major Paul Davis. "Where have you been?! Are you okay?!"  
  
"Calm down, Paul," Sam said as he pulled her into his arms. "We're fine."  
  
"I was so worried for both of you," Paul said turning his attention to Isabel and picking her up and holding onto her. "Are you okay Izzy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Isabel said hugging him back. She was happy to be home and she smiled when she saw Daniel standing next to the gate. She mouthed hi, and then turned her attention back to her mom, Paul, Grandpas Jacob and George.  
  
  
  
  
  
2002 Jack's Quarters - SGC  
  
Jack had convinced General Hammond to let them go back for Majors Carter and Davis. He had an hour until they were suppose to leave. Jack opened his drawer and pulled out a drawing of a purple dog that Isabel had made for him and placed it on the wall above his bedstand, "perfect." He looked down, on the bedstand was a picture of Isabel. He sat down on his bed and just kept his eyes on the drawing and picture, and planned like staying like that until it was time for him to gear up for the mission.  
  
  
  
  
  
2002 - An Hour Later. Embarkation Room  
  
When Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c entered the embarkation room, SG Units 3 and 6 were standing by along with Doctor Frasier and her team. Hammond walked down from the control room and over to O'Neill. "General," Jack said.  
  
"Colonel, you will take SG-3, SG-6, and Teal'c with you to retrieve Majors Carter and Davis. Doctor Frasier and her team will be on standby in case they need medical attention."  
  
"Thank you, General."  
  
"Bring them home safely."  
  
"Yes, sir," Jack said and turned to the gate as it began to dial. The wormhole was established and Jack and Teal'c started up the ramp with SG-3 and SG-6 behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
2002 - Fifteen Minutes Later. On The Planet  
  
Jack, Teal'c, SG-3, and SG-6 had searched the immediate vicinity of the stargate. Jack and Teal'c after not finding them searched off in one direction while SG-3 watches the gate and SG-6 heads in the other direction. About an hour Jack and Teal'c searched in their direction until they heard some rustling and went to investigate. They found Major Davis all bruised and bloody, he looked like he was going to pass out. "Davis?" O'Neill asked almost not recognizing the young major.  
  
"Colonel? You came back for us?" Major Davis asked seeming a bit confused.  
  
"Yes," Jack said suddenly feeling a bit better when Davis said 'us'. "Where's Carter?"  
  
"She's not far, she's just tired from the running.they finally gave up."  
  
Major Davis started to lead them into their hiding spot. "Gave up?"  
  
"They've been after us ever since you left, they just now gave up," Davis explained.  
  
"You are badly injured, Major Davis," Teal'c said being his rather observant self.  
  
"It's nothing, it's just from falling.when we were too tired to run we often fell and it wasn't exactly planned."  
  
"How's Carter?" Jack asked concerned.  
  
"She's fine, sir." Davis finally led them to a small opening in the side of a small hill. When they entered they saw that Davis and Carter had done pretty well, they had a fire and it was at a comfortable temperature.  
  
Colonel O'Neill went over to Sam when he saw her asleep on the floor, it's not that he didn't trust Davis, he just trusted himself more. He looked her over quickly, checked for a pulse, and then felt her forehead for a temperature. "Carter?" he said trying to wake her.  
  
Sam Carter opened her eyes slowly, and when she saw her colonel looking down at her she was in shock. "Colonel?!"  
  
"It's okay, Carter, it's time to go home." Colonel O'Neill said helping her to her feet. "Let's go home, campers," Jack said looking at Carter, Davis, and then to Teal'c.  
  
  
  
2002 - Two Days Later. SGC - Carter's Lab  
  
Major Sam Carter was in her lab tidying it up, she hadn't been there to keep it neat. She and Major Davis had spent two days in the infirmary, and had just been released. She heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Colonel Jack O'Neill walk in. "Hello sir," she said giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Carter, we need to talk."  
  
"Yes, sir. What about?"  
  
"About me leaving you and Davis behind."  
  
"You had to, there was no other way.we understood."  
  
"If I could have gotten to you both, I would have."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hammond wouldn't let us return until it was safe.and."  
  
"Colonel, I know."  
  
"I just.I wanted you to understand."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good, then I'll see you at the briefing later?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Sam told him and with that he left her to tidy up on her own.  
  
  
  
2010 Sam's House  
  
Doctor Samantha Carter had resigned from the SGC when she and Isabel had arrived home and in their own time. General Hammond hadn't argued. He had said that he was retiring in a month. So, Sam and Isabel moved out of the SGC and went home. When they arrived Paul Davis was waiting for them. He was sitting on the steps on the front porch. "Welcome back," he told them, "General Hammond called and filled me in on what happened.sounds like you two had quite a trip."  
  
"We did!" Isabel said running to hug Paul. She handed him a note, "Dad said to give this to you."  
  
"Dad?" he asked confused.  
  
"My dad."  
  
Paul looked at Sam and then back at Isabel. He opened the note and it read:  
  
To Major Paul Davis- Thank you for taking care of Sam and Isabel, you are a great man. Do me one favor. Get a dog! Signed, Colonel Jack O'Neill  
  
Paul laughed lightly to himself and then looked up at Sam and Isabel.  
  
"What does it say?" Sam asked.  
  
"He says get a dog."  
  
Sam smiled, "he never changes."  
  
"Would you have it any other way?"  
  
"No."  
  
Paul stood up, "okay, let's get those boxes into the house." Sam unlocked the door and then she and Paul pulled the boxes out of the car and took them in the house.  
  
  
  
2010 - Six Months Later. Davis Family Residence - Colorado Springs  
  
It had been six months since Doctor Sam Carter had resigned from the SGC, and in that time.she and Paul had been seeing more and more of each other and had gotten married and were living together. Paul had done the favor for Jack, and gotten a dog for Isabel. They were happy. And that's all that mattered to any of them, that they were happy and safe. Well as safe as they could be with Sam being ex-SGC personnel and Paul still working at the SGC.  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
Be Sure to check out the DVD extras for this episode!  
  
  
  
Next episode: "The Chamber" 


	6. DVD Extras

WELCOME! You have entered the DVD version of this story.I call it the DVD version because it contains credits, alternate endings, and author commentary. OHHHHHH!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!! Yes, I know.amazing.. : )  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1 Episode 604 "The Grandfather Paradox" - DVD Extras  
  
CREDITS  
  
CAST Colonel Jack O'Neil..........Richard Dean Anderson Major Samantha Carter..........Amanda Tapping Major Paul Davis............Colin Cunningham Teal'c.................Christopher Judge General George Hammond......Don S. Davis Doctor Janet Frasier..........Teryl Rothery Doctor Daniel Jackson (ascended)....Michael Shanks General Jacob Carter/Selmak......Carmen Argenziano Doctor Samantha Carter.........Amanda Tapping Isabel Tamberlyn Carter.........Dakota Fanning  
  
CREW Directed, produced, and written by: me Special Consultants: Riley, Vince, Christine, and Sarah  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
ALTERNATE ENDINGS  
  
Alternate Ending #1 - "Charlie"  
  
Carter Residence - 2010  
  
Isabel was happy, when she and her mother had stepped through the gate her Grandpa George, Grandpa Jacob, and best of all.her dad was there. Isabel sat on the bench in her backyard just taking a break from reading. She hadn't seen or talked to Daniel since after they had left the embarkation room when they returned, which was strange. Usually he'd visit her once a day, and it had been two weeks since they had returned. Isabel thought she heard a noise by the tree in front of her and looked up to see a brown haired boy standing there. "Hello Isabel," he said as if he'd known her for a while.  
  
"Are you Charlie?" Isabel asked innocently remembering that her father said she had had a brother.  
  
The boy sat down on the bench next to Isabel and picked up the book she had been reading. "What's this book about?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It's called Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. It's about a boy named Harry Potter and his friends and they go to a school called Hogwarts and it's for witches and wizards."  
  
"Will you read it to me?" Charlie asked interested.  
  
"Do you see Daniel in heaven?" Isabel asked curiously, "he hasn't visited in two weeks."  
  
"That's because you don't need him anymore."  
  
"Because I have a dad now?" Isabel asked and Charlie nodded.  
  
"Will you read now?"  
  
Isabel smiled and nodded, "but if mom asks I'll just say I'm reading aloud so I don't scare her, okay?" Isabel said as she closed the book and opened it at chapter one as Charlie smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alternate Ending #2 - "Jack's Alive!"  
  
SGC - 2010  
  
When Sam and Isabel stepped through the stargate to see General Hammond, Jacob Carter, and Colonel O'Neill standing at the bottom of the ramp. Sam immediately stopped in shock when she saw Colonel O'Neill, while Isabel just smiled and ran to him. "Daddy!" Isabel screamed happily.  
  
Jack picked Isabel up and held her tight, "how's my Izzy girl?" Jack asked.  
  
"Excellent!" Isabel told him still smiling.  
  
Jacob looked up at his daughter, "Sam? You okay?"  
  
Sam shook her head and back up towards the non-active gate. "Doctor O'Neill?" Hammond questioned seeing Sam back up and the fact that she hadn't said anything.  
  
"Ja.ack.you're.a.alive!" Sam said stuttering still in complete shock.  
  
"It's okay, Sam," Jack said setting Isabel down and walked up towards Sam. "We changed the future, Sam." Jack pulled Sam into his arms and held her until her heard her start to cry. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I've missed you SO much!" Sam said sobbing.  
  
Jacob walked up the ramp with Isabel. "Is everything alright?" Jacob asked concerned.  
  
"Now it is, right Mommy?" Isabel asked innocently obviously happy to have BOTH of her parents.  
  
"Yeah, everything's okay now." Sam told her father.  
  
  
  
2 Weeks Later. O'Neill Residence, Colorado Springs - 2010  
  
Jack had explained the whole span of years, that Sam and Isabel did not remember since they had changed their future. The O'Neill family was sitting in the living room, Sam and Jack were talking while Isabel was reading. Jack looked up at Isabel then at the clock and then back at Isabel. "Bed time!"  
  
"Can't I stay up a bit longer?" Isabel complained.  
  
"Bed, Izzy," Jack said picking up Isabel and carrying her to her room. Jack tucked Isabel into bed and turned off the lights.  
  
"Thank you," Isabel said as the lights went off.  
  
"I just turned off the lights."  
  
"That's not what I meant, thank you for changing our past and being my dad. For being here in real life for me."  
  
"Well, thank you for letting me be your dad.night Izzy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Alternate Ending #3 - "Flashbacks from the Past"  
  
2010 Embarkation Room - SGC  
  
When Sam and Isabel stepped through on the other side, first Isabel disappeared and then Sam faded right after seeing Jack standing in the control room.  
  
Jack would swear that he saw Sam and a small girl, he looked over at Lt. Graham. "Did you see anyone walk through?"  
  
"For.for a moment.I could swear that it was Major Carter? And.there was a small child with her," Graham admitted. "Did you see them, too, General?"  
  
"Yes, but Sam died years ago."  
  
"Yes, General."  
  
"I'll be in my office if you need me," Jack said walking to his office.  
  
"Yes, General O'Neill."  
  
  
  
  
  
Alternate Ending #4 - "Thanks"  
  
2010 Embarkation Room - SGC  
  
Sam walked through the stargate, back into her own time, but when she looked down at her daughter the smile on her face quickly disappeared. Isabel Tamberlyn Carter had disappeared. Sam looked around frantically, but was stopped by Jack O'Neill, who walked up the ramp quickly and pulled Sam with him and started out of the embarkation room. "Isabel." Sam said sadly and started to tear up.  
  
Jack stopped and looked at her, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Where's Isabel?"  
  
"Sam, we were never close like that after I went back for you and Major Davis. You hated me."  
  
"So, I don't have Isabel here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So, what happened then?"  
  
"You got promoted and got command of your own unit."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Lt. Colonel," he said pointing to Sam.  
  
"What unit?" she asked trying to calm down.  
  
"SG-15, Hammond plans on putting you in command of SG-1 or SG-2 as soon as I retire, which is ahhh," looking down at his watch. "In about six hours."  
  
"I don't want you to retire."  
  
"I really don't have much choice, I mean Doctor Frasier isn't putting me back on active duty EVER again."  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked upset and VERY confused at what was going on.  
  
"My knee's real bad, I wouldn't be able to keep up with a team on the run let alone lead that team."  
  
Sam looked down at the ground, away from Jack. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Jack said lifting her face so he could see her tear filled eyes. "Everything's going to be fine, Sam."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Because.you're alive and back, well in a way."  
  
"I don't hate you, Jack."  
  
"Thank you.come on," Jack said pulling her along with him as he headed down the next corridor. "We need to take you to the infirmary to get you checked out."  
  
"Thank you," Sam told him quietly.  
  
"For telling me everything's going to be alright."  
  
"I only told you that cause it's the truth."  
  
"Well, then thanks for telling me the truth."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
AUTHOR COMMENTARY  
  
About the episode in general: The reason why I started this episode well one of them is because I don't like Jonas Quinn, and that's why he died and was replaced in "Major Davis' Audition." It's titled "The Grandfather Paradox," because I was trying to think of something that would apply to the entire episode and not only one section of the episode. I was watching the very cool episode "1969," and they were talking about The Grandfather Paradox and it just clicked. So, that's how this episode got its title. Some people have asked me about a date in the episode where Sam asks the date and General Hammond says November 11th, which it isn't for less than another month from where I'm writing the ending and the reason why its there or why there might be any elevens is because eleven is my special number and that date is actually my birth date. And then there's the lines below that I thought were a good choice since it seems that Sam and Jack are together in like all the alternate realities. It's from where Sam's telling Isabel about her father.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling it's me?" Jack mumbled.  
  
Sam smiled and opened her eyes, "because it seems that in all other alternate universes we're together?"  
  
"Oh yeah.that's why."  
  
But that scene is one of my favorites because Jack is thinking about it and he's right.  
  
"I NEVER told Izzy about Daniel.just one day she started talking to me about Daniel.things that she couldn't possibly know! God, it scared me! And Dad says that she's talked to him about Daniel too. I don't know how she knows about Daniel, and it scares me, Jack.I mean I don't have you around."  
  
This is another favorite part, I just HAD to include Daniel into this episode. Jack seems to be able to see him, so why not Isabel?  
  
"But.she isn't.and it seems to be the naquadah in her blood, Sam," Janet told her.  
  
"So," Sam said starting to cry, she held Isabel closer. "It's my fault?" Sam asked as tears streamed down her face.  
  
And of course there had to be major conflict, so that's where this comes in. And I could just see Sam as seeing it as all her fault. She was so protective and caring for Cassandra in "Singularity."  
  
Isabel was sitting in her bed watching a DVD with Major Ferretti and Captain Grant sitting on either side of her watching it with her when Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Carter walked in. "Ferretti what are you doing?!" Jack asked.  
  
"Ummm watching Harry Potter with your daughter?" Ferretti answered.  
  
"Are you okay, Isabel? You're suppose to be resting!" Sam told her daughter.  
  
Doctor Frasier walked up behind them, "they're fine!"  
  
"You're interrupting the movie!" Isabel scolded her parents.  
  
OKAY! SO THIS IS ANOTHER FAVORITE PART! But I can just picture Ferretti watching Harry Potter with Isabel. And for the reason why the episode ended how it did, is because it HAD to have Isabel in it, I knew that I wanted her in the end.and Sam and Jack would have been WAY too obvious.  
  
  
  
  
  
About Alternate Ending #1: I liked this ending, but.I just didn't like it enough to make it into the actual story.ummm one of the things I liked most about this particular ending is that when Isabel was talking about who was in the embarkation room when they returned she said her dad was there.now that could mean Jack or Paul.I just thought it left it a little more open.  
  
  
  
About Alternate Ending #2: Okay, so no one kill me for not ending the story this way, but come on! Sam and Jack together in the end?! I know, I love the whole Sam and Jack relationship, but.I liked the more non-Stargate SG-1 ending better.but I especially like the ending in the last scene.  
  
  
  
About Alternate Ending #3: So, it's really short, but.it shows one of the MANY possibilities.but I thought this one was WAY too sad. I mean Sam AND Isabel both aren't there.I added Lt. Graham though thinking that Sergeant Walter Davis would probably be retired or something by then.well that and I also thought that General Hammond would be gone, but all of you who live in the RPG you know that after General Hammond leaves, that General Oberon takes his place and Colonel O'Neill who is now retired is only in command when there's an emergency.like if Oberon has a heart attack.ohh that sounds strangely familiar.  
  
  
  
About Alternate Ending #4: Okay, so Sam doesn't have Isabel in this version, which is horrible! Because I definitely wanted Isabel in the actual ending. I like this ending because it's based on how Sam's always said how important her career is to her. So, it's the version where Sam actually just totally focused on her career. So, she didn't think about a life outside of the SGC. 


End file.
